


Philocalist

by Olivier_Ambrose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Emma Swan, Dark One Emma Swan, F/F, Murder, Split Queen, Violence, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Ambrose/pseuds/Olivier_Ambrose
Summary: Dark One Emma Swan and Split Evil Queen. Need I say more?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. Philocalist

**Author's Note:**

> there will be lots of stuff against snow white and other people (may possibly include Henry) when I say Dark Swan, I mean it.
> 
> There will be parts of one shots (because I have a mental capacity of a walnut when it comes to writing in continuity)


	2. Chapter 2

There was something so deeply sensual about the way Evil Queen moved, Dark Swan noticed, and perhaps it was the darkness in her that was attracted to the olive-skinned beauty.

Right leg propped over the hood of the Charming truck, Dark Swan watched enchanted the queen breathed in cold, night air walking lazily in the middle of the road. A hint of something between sadistic smile and smug smirk stamped on her face.

‘Enjoying the view, Dark One?’

If this was Saviour Swan, Emma would’ve gone red, sputtered a sorry and clumsily made herself scarce but Dark Swan simply raised her eyebrows and gazed as the Evil Queen sauntered over to her sultrily, hands behind her back biting her lips.

‘I couldn’t help myself.’ Emma shrugs in her black leather jacket and the darkness inside her growls as an olive hand trails on her knee circling the black fabric under her pants.

‘I like this version of you better, Swan.’ There’s barely any space between them now, none of them backing down. 

‘I like this version of myself too.’ The wink sent to the Queen is so Emma swan that it makes her toss her head back a little and huskily chuckle while Emma tilts her head on the side like a puppy.

The vein visible on the Queen’s neck looks so tantalizing that Dark Swan can’t help herself as she lunged forward and immediately presses her Chanel stained lips to the pulse that stutters under lips.

A startled gasp escapes the queen as the former sheriff pulls her close, in between her legs. Lithe fingers cup calf, pressing one hand on the combat boot-heels while the other hand threads through platinum blonde hair pulling them from the tight bun.

Fifty feet away from them a frazzled Mayor steps out from the Mercedes that -courtesy to the Evil Queen- breaks down on the spot. Giving her the perfect visual of two dark entities entwined together. Tightly pressed together and getting drunk off of each other.

Keys in hand, Mayor Regina’s jaws fall open. If mother was present she’d be punished for the unladylike behaviour but that doesn’t stop her from-

‘The hell are you doing to my sheriff?!’ Marching towards the pair, mayor gives the Evil Queen her most scathing look and produces a dangerously big fireball in her empty hand. ‘Get away from Emma.’ 

‘Madam Mayor....’ Dark swan enunciates slowly. ‘How can we help you today?’

It shouldn’t have hurt the way it does. It hurts so hard that Regina staggers a step back in her fuck-me heels while the Dark Queen drapes herself oh-so-closely to the former saviour it makes something inside her hurt.

‘I- 

‘Oh my darling. She’s here to save you from me.’ The Evil Queen stage whispers and Regina helplessly watches the way green eyes darken to forest green and pupils dilate and almost eat away the green hue solely because maroon lips brush her earlobe. Regina feels like throwing up.

‘Well then madam mayor. I’m perfectly fine and safe, as you put it.’ Regina can’t recognise the tall blonde in  
front her. The sheriff who was clumsy and ran into every second thing now with the grace of a swan jumps off the bonnet of her father’s truck. ‘Well, _my queen_ the plan of taking you right here on the shepherd Charming’s truck can’t happen any time soon. Do you think you can do dinner with me somewhere else? Away from prying eyes, I mean.’

The giddiness that bursts in the Evil Queen’s chest shows in the way her entire face lights up and hands clap together and pressed her entire front to Dark Swan’s side.  
Regina wants to cry, slam the queen’s face against the bonnet and scream in frustration. If Regina didn’t want to kill the Queen before, she does now. How dare she take something that belongs to her? How dare she touch the sheriff the way she’s doing right now? How simply dare she?

Gritting her teeth together, ‘and Sheriff Swan, what do you want me to tell our son when he asks me about his mother?’

‘I wouldn’t know, Regina.’ Swan finally pulls her eyes away from the dark queen to the seething mayor. ‘I don’t have a son. Make sure you say hi to the Charming Family from the Dark one.’

That’s all the patience the Evil Queen has and she pulls the collar of the blonde towards her, pressing their mouths together in a throbbing kiss.  
It should’ve have been me. Regina bites the inside of the cheek, before she can separate them both with her magic a plume of Grey and red smoke covers them both and whisks them away.


	3. 2

It was a week later that Regina saw Evil Queen while getting bread and milk early in the morning, the Queen skipping around happily that she decides to intercept, she was quick to wave a hand and materialize a couple steps away from her twin.

The evil queen was hardly surprised at the intrusion and just pulled the side of her lips in an almost happy smile. Regina could barely contain her anger, ‘how long are you going to rope miss swan into whatever it is you’re doing?’

‘My, my, Regina.’ The Queen giddily placed her hands at her front and looks so affronted. The glint in her eyes doesn’t ease Regina one bit, it wasn’t lost on any one how her dark eyes shone. ‘I assure you, I’m not doing anything that the Dark One doesn’t want me to.’ 

‘And,’ she drawls out to press exactly where it hurt for Regina, she cracks her neck for the dramatic effect and then sighs blissfully, the purple hickey on her pulse immediately catches the Mayor’s attention and she squashes down the heaviness in her belly, Regina’s nose flare out. ‘Ropes do not turn on the dark One. You would know if you had made a move on my beloved Emma’

Beloved. The word sounds so foreign to Regina, coming from her twin’s mouth. In all the years of her reign she’s never used that word. Not even for Daniel.

The words are barely out of the queen’s mouth before Regina’s hand shoots out and attempts to toss the queen away. Apparently the queen still knows how to press her buttons. 

With a frustrated cry Regina follows the blow with her body and attempts to squeeze her twins’ neck when the magic doesn’t smash the Queens body to the nearest pole.

‘That’s the fire I’ve missed, oh so dearly.’ The queen purrs looking the mayor dead in the eye and relishes in how Regina tries so hard to crush her windpipe but nothing happens, there’s a blue hue in the air every time she tries and hurt the queen.

The queen simply looks so amused and lets her twin try to hurt her. The small wobble of her lips of betrayal misses Regina completely, after all this woman ripped her out of her home, her body, the curse she cast. How dare she?

‘Why isn’t it working?’ she shouts and reels because of the blue hue but the queen just laughs. Shaking her head, Regina implores, ‘Leave her alone. She’s a good person, nothing like us. Let her go.’

‘On the contrary, dear…’ the queen straightens once Regina has satisfied herself trying to hurt her. ‘She’s exactly like us. No wait, she’s nothing like you. Like me. She’s like me.  
She understands everything I’ve done. Empathizes with me. Why would I leave her alone? Especially now that I know what she tastes l-’

A backhand and Regina pulls the queen by her lapels whilst the queen just happily smirks, clearly happy with the reaction. ‘How dare you violate her? How d-’

Regina scarcely has the time to absorb before the queen’s eyes widen and she is whisked away in dark grey smoke back to the stone cabin. The mayor follows the trail and poofs herself but when she materializes and takes a step forward, she’s pushed back two steps behind and she notices a wall stopping her from following the trail. Touching it doesn’t electrocute her like she thought. The invisible barrier hums and shows the dome shaped protection spell colouring in silky dark brown and harsh Grey.

Her magic was purple. The queens was purple. Who is brown?

Beyond the protection spell, Regina sees green fields of grasses and flowers. It’s just a field but Regina is so sure that it’s a tricky spell, theres no way the Miss Swan transported the queen in the middle of the field right? And for what?

To punish her for antagonising the mayor?  
()

Emma DarkSwan (she named herself that after a heavy make out session with the queen) plants her hands on her hips and narrows her eyes at the queen who just materialised. She immediately clamps down her smile knowing exactly how the queen knew she was was all huffy and puffy. Wearing black tank top and grey sweatpants she waits as the queen materialises.

‘I told you to stay put in bed while I made breakfast.’ The Dark one pouts and the queen is quick to kiss it away. Never been taught how to show affection but with Emma it was so simple, so genuine. So heartfelt. She feels a small throb in her black heart.

‘Just went out for a walk, ’ the queen pulls out a rose from her jacket pocket and confidently offers it to her, the smile said _I know I am super gorgeous and I’m gonna seduce you with it_

Emma just watches the rose who has black and red petal alternatively aligned, although she knows its magic but it came from ruler and that makes it a thousand times better.

Emma huffs playfully and pulls a chair for the queen and they both have their breakfast in a small stone cottage Emma built with her own hands before she became the dark one.

Emma remember coming and building the cottage despite having light magic, this was her personal heaven, her home if she could call it. Fighting god knows what kind of monsters, trying to meld in a family that makes her feel like a strangers and holds high expectations from her. A son who clearly is a brat and doesn’t understand the meaning of ‘its none of ya damn business’ a friend who fights with her darkness every day and Emma will not complain to Regina about how much her life sucks.

The queen eats and hums her approval, meeting expectant Green eyes over the rim of her coffee cup. The queen not once since she arrived at the cottage has commented on the average space or how once wall is slightly bent inwards- she remembers Emma telling her about how that was the first wall she’s built in years and the lack of practice showed- and she simply did not mind, even though she wasn’t quite fond or used to small houses she appreciated the beauty and hard work Emma put in it. It was very impressive.

‘I ran into Regina.’ It bursts out of her before she can clamp her mouth shut. The queen didn’t recognise the hot shot of emotion that passed through her but she tried using Regina’s memory to weave her way into this new feeling which felt like a tight coil around her guts.

Was that insecurity? Thinking that Emma would run to the mayor in case things get awry in-between them? Or was it about being truthful to the woman?

Emma pauses and tilts her head to the side and hums thoughtfully. ‘Was she one who gave you that mark?’

The Queen touches the moon shaped bruises on her neck and nods, taking the plates away which disappear midway because yes, Emma has magic and the knowledge of how to use it. She wasn’t gonna do tasks like washing dishes or vacuuming the house physically, not when she can do it with a snap of her fingers.  
‘You know you don’t have to dress like queen if you don’t want to. It’s just me here. You can dress however you wish.’

The queen would’ve snapped if not for the gentle tone and honesty shining in those eyes. Emma watches the queen mid-step covers herself with a plume of smoke and changes into something less regal and more comfy. The way a blood red silk blouse encases the queen perfectly makes her mouth water paired with jeans- she takes a double take with jeans- and similar tall heels.

The queen tries searching for something in the fridge but doesn’t say anything when she fails at finding the item. Sighing softly, Emma presses a soft kiss on the queen’s shoulder who’s bend forward into the fridge and wraps her arms around, ‘if you could choose a name for yourself. What would it be?’

‘I...’ the queen pauses and ducks her head out of the fridge, bringing a bottle of mango juice with her and taking a sip from the bottle. Emma smiles at the sight. ‘I never thought of it.... ‘

‘Theres no hurry, we have all the time in the world.’ Thankful, she turns around slowly in Emma’s arms and kisses the Dark one softly.

Theres nothing sweeter than the Queen, Emma notes. Theres a gentle and vulnerable hand cupping her head to keep her in place, Emma notices after a couple seconds that the Queens hand is shaking, the brunette is afraid and Emma understands. After all the queen has never touched anyone without a motive or plan of seduction. She trying to be how she thinks would be acceptable in between lovers and for some reason a small jolt travels up Emma’s spine at being the lucky one to be shown such vulnerability.

The evil queen never fell in love, it was always take what you want and leave. But not with Emma. She wanted Emma.

She was trying, despite all the things she went through, she was trying. For her. Yes Emma would burn people if they as much as tried hurting her Queen.


	4. Chapter 4

3\. Basorexia.

‘Mom? Any news about Ma?’ Henry asks just like he’s been asking for the past week every time Regina would go out. In his eyes, no matter what Emma would try and contact him somehow, after all she was her birthmother. And if she thinks that she might hurt him and his obvious reason was ‘she will contact you, mom. She will do it for me.’

Poor little Henry didn’t even think that Emma might not want to contact him.

Oh, honey, your birthmother is gallivanting around the town with my evil twin. Regina smiled, clinching her lips so that she accidently doesn’t thinks out.

‘I couldn’t find your Emma, Henry’ the disappointed look on his face is enough for Regina to reconsider going out and hunting for the new dark one but she pauses. The image of her evil twin viciously claiming the saviour’s lips burns a small part of her. It was supposed to be her after all, after everything they’ve gone through it should’ve been her. They made magic for god’s sake.

‘Do you think we can save her?’ Regina rolls her eyes as Snows White’s voice flutters, in what world did she think that befriending Snow was a good idea. 

And maybe she shouldn’t have let the charming clan take refuge in her house to skim books and search for a solution. Regina had a feeling if Miss Swan was here to defend herself, the least the Charming Clan would have to worry about was her safety.

Without paying any attention to both the idiots, Regina guides Henry out of the study and towards the staircase where he can study. She wasn’t going to let her little boy ditch his studies, not on her watch.

‘Do you think she’s okay?’ Regina pauses and struts in her son’s room, she follows him solely because he’s clinging so hard onto her. Maybe she shouldn’t lie.

‘I saw the queen.’ Regina watched as the hopeful expression gets crushed as soon as it came. ‘How about you go to sleep and tomorrow we will try and find her.’

‘Can I come with you, please?’ henry gives his puppy eyes, baiting his mother.

‘hen-‘

‘No! You always put me on side lines when you’re saving people. This is Emma we are talking about, shouldn’t I help, please’

Regina shook her head, ‘Henry, your mother is not herself right now. I need to worry about how to get the darkness out of her, but if you come with me, I’ll be worried about you.’

‘She has a point.’ They both jump and Regina instinctively pulls henry closer as Dark Swan materialised through thin air right outside Henry’s room. Regina was sure if she pulled the high collar back she would see maroon lipstick of the evil queen on the pale skin. She sneers at the thought.

‘MA!’ Henry shoots off in a second, the happiness in his voice made Regina just a tad bit jealous about how easy it was to give the Saviour affection but she had to work so hard for just a hug or a kiss. Months of being rejected by him, facing his cold shoulder, his bratty behaviour. Lord knows Cora would’ve straightened him out within a week.

Emma held up a hand firmly in the air which stopped Henry from slamming into her, her faced was indifferent and the way Henry stopped - if Regina didn’t know better she’d think Emma used magic on him. She wouldn’t, would she?

‘Yes henry Mills?’ no kid. No hug. No I missed you. No acknowledgement. Saying _Mills_ as if she were cutting off any relations she had with henry- and perhaps Regina too. 

Regina winced for her little boy and was quick to pulls him in her arms, trying to console her twelve year old boy who looks so crestfallen and lost.

‘Ma....’ Henry’s lips wobbled, his eyes pricking with tears at being rejected. This woman standing in front of him did not resemble her birth mother at all, her birth mother who was hunched all the time to look as non-threatening as possible was relishing in the way she looked down at people. Her eyes gave nothing away, there was no warmth in her gaze or her smile. It was as if-

‘Henry, go to bed. I need to talk to miss swan.’ Regina stops Henry’s inner musings from spiralling.

‘But-‘Henry complained. Emma was half tempted to gag the brat to teach him a lesson.

‘No buts henry. Except yours. Brush your teeth and go to sleep.’ 

He gave a last longing look at Emma –which did not help him- she simply leaned on the wall with her arms crossed, looking at the surroundings in scrutiny. Not even his puppy eyes worked on the Dark one. He huffs out.  
Flicking off a lint off her pants, Emma stared at him unbothered, as if this wasn’t her child.

‘You’ve got some nerve-’ Regina reproaches and that’s all Henry hears before his mom waves her hand and shuts off his bedroom door with him in it. Pouting at not being able to get any information or cure he scrambles to open the storybook.

‘I’m gonna save you, ma. I promise, you’re the saviour, not Dark One.’

Barely 10 meters away from his bedroom, Emma immediately grabs Regina by her collar and pushes her against the wall. Regina’s too shocked to use her magic and her face falls when Emma just sneers and hisses near her face angrily.

‘You will never raise a hand on her, Regina.’ Emma’s voice fills her with cold and tries to summon her magic but Emma is too powerful. ‘If you lay a single hand on My Queen, I assure you, you will regret it.’

They are so close, close enough to kiss, if Regina just cranes her neck their lips would meet. How do her lips taste like? She wondered. Just as soft as she imagined, perhaps?

‘Emma she is taking advantage of you. She doesn’t car-’

She growls, ‘don’t you tell me how my queen feels about me. You don’t get that right.’

‘My queen is ten times a woman you will ever be Regina.’ The words feel like dagger to her heart, perhaps she deserves it. A single tear rolls down her eyes, maybe she deserves this for banishing the queen from her body.

Hearing thuds the Charming clan jogs up the stairs and freeze at the sight of her daughter holding Regina by the collar at least a foot above the floor.

‘Emma stop it right this instant!’ Regina tries not to roll her eyes, despite being in such a position she knows Snow Whites motherly yet patronising voice is not gonna do anything.

Emma’s eyes fill with darkness and she smirks with a small scoff. ‘Bratty princess and her lapdog. Hi!’

The Dark One’s eyes makes the mayor gulp, she doesn’t remember this happening to Rumple. By that logic Emma doesn’t look scaly-green either.

‘I’m your mother!’ like a lapdog, charming just gapes and awaits her wife’s instructions. ’you will not speak to me that way.’

‘You gave birth to me.’ It shouldn’t make Regina’s heart flutter when Emma gently lowers her to the ground and keeps her upright even when one of her fuck-me heels snap against her floorboards. 

Crossing the distance between them, Emma stands tall over the top of the staircase looking down at her parents. A small dark chuckle escapes her when the charming touches the hilt of the sword and Snow white’s hand finds her dead fish of a husbands’

‘You’re the woman who gave birth to me and shipped me off to an unknown land to protect your kingdom. And your obedient little lapdog follows the command.’

She grins, a grin so similar to the evil queen that Snow gulps and Emma raises an amused eyebrow and pouts mockingly when charming’s hand grabs at the sword and he’s seconds away from pulling it out. ‘What are you going to do, daddy dearest? Hurt your little girl?’

Placing her hand on her chest she mocked a pout. She was about to say something when a swirl of purple appeared behind Dark one, before the evil queen could even materialise. 

Her hand had wrapped possessively around the black leather jacket of Dark One.

‘Darling....’ Queen cooed and snow white reeled back into her husband in shock. ‘Dinner is read, my love. Shall- _snow white_’

‘Well, well, well.’ She pulled away from the safety of her knight and sneered. ‘Look at this, it’s the whining brat and her pet.’

Regina tried her hardest to develop the power of telekinesis so she could tell snow to shut the fuck up. This queen was volatile and dangerous.

‘I’m the Queen-‘

Evil Queen Tuts, ‘technically I am because I haven’t handed you over the kingdom your father dies.’

‘The kingdom belongs to me’ snow whines and Regina cringes. She has half a mind to beg the queen to finish the bratty princess off.

Ignoring the fuming princess, the Queen looks at Emma and cups her face gently. ‘I made your favourite, shall we go?’

‘Oh no you’ve done enough! She’s coming with us- Emma? EMMA!’

Regina rolls her eyes at her dramatic stepdaughter and disappears in puff of smoke to her vault. Just after the dynamic duo left. The pang in her heart drops to her belly. She could’ve had this. The image of queen cupping Emma’s face and nuzzling their noses together makes her give out a sharp cry of pain in the night air.


End file.
